Out of the Darkness
by Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: When Jacob taught Bella how to ride a motorcycle, she had an accident. She wakes up in the hospital unable to see, but for some strange reason, her other senses are extremely developed. What will happen when someone from her past returns and finds out that his mate is in pain? Will he be able to help her through her many trials? A/N: Set during NM.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, people! Here is a new story! Well, not too new. I wrote it a while ago and decided to post it to see what people think.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**This was beta'd by **_**flamingpen18**_**.**

**ENJOY!**

_Where am I? Why is it so dark?_

"Hello?" I called out.

"Bella! Nurse!" That was Charlie.

"Dad?" I asked in confusion. _Why is he spazzing? "_Calm down, Dad, I'm fine. Why is it so dark in here?"I asked. I could feel my father's hands clasp mine.

"I'm right here, Bells," he said, giving my hand a tight squeeze.

"Dad? Where are we? What's going on?" I began to panic, thinking of the worst scenario.

"Bells, you decided to learn how to ride a motorcycle, and you didn't tell me. You were with Jacob and had an accident. Your head slammed against a rock, which jostled some things, and somehow, it caused permanent blindness," he explained.

Look at that! Pardon the horrible pun, but my worst scenario was correct.

_I'm blind. I'll never see again._ My thoughts took a turn for the worst, and depression hung over me like a cloud. _I'm alone, _I thought. _I have nothing to live for now._

I could feel the hot tears coming. Charlie squeezed my hand tighter. He knew that I wasn't a crier and understood that I was suffering. A sharp pain in my chest stole my breath. Again_? Why does this hurt so much?_ Ever since **they** left, the pain is more frequent. It's sharp, and it burns like when James bit me. It doesn't last long, but it's horrible!

It went as soon as it came. Then there were many people in the room.

"Chief Swan, we need to speak with you," one of the many voices I was hearing said.

"I'll be back, Bells." Charlie kissed my head, and his warmth disappeared. I could hear their footsteps getting farther away.

"She is permanently blind but-" the first voice was cut off.

"But her other senses are very heightened. Usually it takes several months for the other senses to grow stronger, but she's already surpassed that stage," finished the second.

_I can hear them!_ I realized. _I can hear them! What is going on?_

The second doctor continued, "She'll probably be depressed for a while and will be given sedatives on a regular basis until she is okay on her own."

_They're going to drug me up?_

I could hear someone walking to the room. I could also hear the familiar flicking of a needle. Finally, the scent of the sedative washed over me. "I don't need to be sedated," I told the person quickly.

The footsteps faltered, and a woman's voice sounded, "How did you…...I'm sorry dear, but I was ordered."

_Crap!_

"The nurse should be giving her it now," the first doctor finished.

_I hate needles!_

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Due to my disability, school really became difficult. So thanks to my over achieving attitude, I had already fulfilled all the requirements for graduation and was able to graduate ahead of my peers. That allowed me to focus on learning braille. Literally, my days consisted of braille, and I memorized everything quickly, which brings my confusion to the forefront. Anything I learn about remains in my memory. Odd.

I can't understand why, but I like it! It does have it's downers though. I can remember Edward's rejection perfectly, and how I spent the months after, drowning myself in the same song over and over. The song is a great song, but it kept the depression in check and made sure that the pain stayed. _The Lonely_ was my companion. The only CD that I didn't break and trash was a Christina Perri one that seemed apropos for my current predicament. I listen to more music now, but I have yet to pick a favorite.

I took a walk around the back yard. Somehow, I know where I'm going even though I can't see. Maybe I have ESP or something. I could hear the cruiser coming down the street and began to wonder if I should tell Charlie. Would he freak out knowing that I can smell it when it's going to storm? He was going to Olympia tomorrow, and I just want him to be safe.

"Hey, Bells, how was your day?" Charlie asked as he met me at the back door.

"Okay. I got caught up with some more modern music earlier. I only liked half of what I heard. The rest was garbage," I told him.

"Oh! Well, good," he said awkwardly.

**A WEEK LATER**

"Bella, do you prefer pepperoni or bacon?!" I heard Charlie call from the house.

"Yes," I answered back.

Charlie walked inside mumbling, "Kids, smart mouthed, can't give a straight answer."

One thing that I haven't told Charlie is how well my senses have developed. He knows up to a point, but he doesn't really want all the information.

I sighed in boredom. Jake feels guilty for what happened to me and refuses to come around, even though it was _my_ decision to ride the motorcycle. So music has become my life. I'm glad that accident didn't make me deaf as well. That would've been unbearable.

Some of the newer music strikes little chords in like how some songs talk about what the person should have done in their relationship, and now they know they were wrong, or another who won't let their breakup take them down, and that it'll make them stronger. Then there is this stupid cup one that I can't help but like. Apparently, it became famous because of a movie and now everybody and their brother is doing it. I listened to the movie, and the fact that people can do that with their mouths is amazing. I wonder if I can do that.

As I hummed the cup song, I thought about my blindness. I wish I could see that movie. I bet it was great, especially since the main character sounded a lot like Jessica but not as snooty. I wonder if they look alike?

I heard a creak and my head whipped to the right, so I can hear better.

"Who's there?" I demanded.

Then, a deep southern drawl that I hadn't expected to hear, came to me in the darkness.

"Bella?"

**A/N: This is the first chapter of the story.**

**Please tell me what you thought. Should I continue it or not?**

**See ya, maybe! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, people! This chapter is dedicated to, **_**milijuli**_**(30th reviewer), **_**FairiesDescent**_**(20th reviewer) and **_**mamawolf1976**_**(10th reviewer). Thank you all for the reviews, favs and follows! :)**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

"Bella?"

I turned to the voice in complete shock. Could it really be him? Had he really returned after all this time? Or was I finally losing it?

"Jasper?" I asked, still trying to understand the situation.

I knew that he was beside me then. I could hear the rustle of the leaves and the feel that small gust of wind his movement had created. He really _was_ here!

"Bella, what happened?"

I could hear a small tremor of worry in his voice. He cared.

I looked in his direction and heard him gasp. He was seeing my dull, lifeless eyes. Charlie had described them as a mist with a small grayish outline. The pupils were white apparently and slightly creepy. He said that it was slightly unnerving to look me in the eye, but I refused to get sunglasses. Why hide when I didn't need to? Though it made Charlie uncomfortable to look at me, he forced himself to because I am his daughter and loves me, even if I'm freaky.

"What happened?" he repeated.

I could feel cold, firm hands touching my face. He seemed hesitant at first, but then became more confident as he turned my face from side to side.

"When Edward left, I went into a depression. I stopped talking to my friends, threw out my CD's and books, stopped working at Newton's and sat in front of my bedroom window, staring into space. I had horrible nightmares and would wake up screaming. I was a shell and no matter how much I tried to seem okay, everyone knew that I wasn't," I explained.

I sighed, "I came into the possession of two motorcycles and took them to my last friend, Jacob, who is a mechanic. I stayed with him in his garage every day and helped a little in the repair. I wanted to learn how to ride, because I had noticed that when I did crazy things, dangerous things, Edward's voice would appear and tell me to stop and go back. I was planning on going cliff diving when I was done learning how to ride the motorcycle, but unfortunately there was an accident and I hit my head. When I woke up in the hospital, I could see, but all of my other senses were immaculate. The doctors were even shocked. Charlie is okay with leaving me alone for hours at a time, because I seem to know where everything is, even though I can't see."

Jasper was running his fingers through my hair as I talked. "Aren't you scared, bein' alone so much? Someone could come and take you and you wouldn't know," he whispered.

I actually laughed. It was sweet that he was so worried, but he didn't need to be, I was okay. I grabbed the hand still on my face and held it between my palms.

"Actually, I would know. I can't explain it, but I can hear everything much better and I can smell when it's going to rain. I also seem to know where I'm going and even though I can't see, I've never tripped or bumped into anything. The doctors said that my senses are advanced," I told him, gently running my fingers over his palm.

There was an exhalation and Jasper moved closer to me. "I'm so sorry Bella," he apologized.

"It's okay Jasper, it wasn't your fault. I chose to ride the bike, it had nothing to do with you."

"But if I hadn't lost control, Edward would still be here with you and you would've never gotten hurt in the first place!" he said, sounding so down.

"Jasper, you were new to that kind of life. I never expected you to be perfect at it, I don't blame you one bit. Edward told me that he didn't want me and that the family didn't want me, so you had nothing to do with that. He left me in the middle of the woods, you weren't behind that either. Edward was the cause of my pain, not you Jasper. I never once placed the blame on you, so don't be so hard on yourself," I said, patting his shoulder.

There was a guttural growl, "He told you what?!"

Jasper was angry and confused if I'm correct. "That you guys didn't want me as part of your family and that he didn't love me and he never did."

"He lied!" Jasper snarled.

"About what Jazz?" I asked, keeping his hand in mine, rubbing soothing circles on his palm.

"We all cared about you very much Bella. Rosalie had respect for you, but not pure hatred like you thought. Edward lied to you Bella, no one ever said that they didn't want you as part of the family," he told me.

He lied? Why would he do that though?

"I can feel your confusion and I'll tell you why Edward was so adamant on gettin' the family away from you. It turns out that he and Alice, are mates."

I was gaping, I knew that much. How was that possible?! "I thought she was your mate," I stated, trying to get my brain to work again.

"I had thought so as well. She was always happy and cheerful and all I ever felt from her was love and admiration. But then, she and Edward were caught by Rose. She's particularly good at shieldin' her mind from Edwards gift and not getting caught in Alice's visions, so she got away without any confrontation. She found me first and then told Carlisle, who took the reigns and confronted the two. Esme, Rose and Em stayed with me as I trashed the forest."

I felt a pang of pity for Jasper. He had been through so much. Alice and Edward had played everyone for fools. How long had they been together? Even while I was with Edward? A wave of disgust overcame me and I sneered, dirty bastard.

"See, it isn't your fault Jasper. If you had never reacted to my blood then Edward would still be here and he and Alice would still be tricking us. In the end, it did some good. Though I'm not happy about the situation," I sighed.

"I'm sorry about him Bella, I wish I could've caught it sooner," Jasper said, wrapping an around around my shoulders.

I was hurt, that the person I was convinced I loved had hurt me so much, and confused, that the person I was always told wasn't good to be around, was being so supportive and kind. When did my life turn into one big soap opera?

I hung my head, would I ever get a break.

A few moments passed in silence as Jasper let me alone to my thoughts.

I opened my mouth to ask him something, when it happened.

The pain. The same burning agony running through my body. It was there again, only much worse than the last time.

"Bella?!"

Jasper's voice barely registered through the pain. I clutched at my chest , the pain was so unbearable.

"Bella?! Bella!"

**A/N: Another one bites the dust.**

**How was it?**

**Let me know!**

**See ya! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**I have no beta.**

**Enjoy! It's sort of short.**

Fire. Liquid fire was traveling through my veins. It burned. It was torture.

Why was this happening to me? Why does it hurt so much? What was this supposed to mean? Was there even an answer?

My heart was hurting and it felt like there was some kind of hot poker attacking it nonstop.

I could feel Jasper's cold hands on my face, trying to get through. Trying to find out what was wrong. And though I felt his cool temperature, it didn't make the burn go away. It seemed to make to worse.

Jasper's scent washed over me and it burned my throat more. I tried to move away, but the pain was too much. I couldn't move and he was still touching me. The flames seemed to grow hotter the more he touched.

I wanted to scream, but nothing would come out. What was wrong with me?

It stopped suddenly. I sighed in relief.

I hate it when that happens.

I can feel the tremors wracking my body as I came around. It was like being electrocuted for hours even though it was only seconds. I had been electrocuted before, so I knew what I was talking about.

As I greedily took in air, Jasper was rubbing my back. His touch no longer hurt. In fact, it was welcomed.

"How often does that happen, Bella?" he asked.

I sighed and leaned into him. "It started a bit after the James incident. It never happened with Edward around though. The time they'd last became shorter as well. They were once very spread apart, but now they're closer together. They make it burn and it hurts so much," I told him.

He took a very deep breath and twitched.

There was a rustling and then the sound of a cell phone ringing.

"I'd normally go somewhere you can't hear, but you'd probably hear me. And it's about you, so it's only right that you know about what's goin' on," he explained.

I was glad, because Edward would never let me in on his plans concerning my life.

"Jasper?"

My breath caught at the sound of Esme's silky voice.

"Esme, could you get Carlisle for me? I may have an issue and I need his brain," Jasper asked.

"Sure dear."

Jasper took another long breath and sighed.

"Jasper, what's the matter, son? You left and didn't tell us where you were going," Carlisle's voice sounded worried.

"Carlisle, I went to visit Bella."

"Jasper, Edward said that she wanted nothing to do with us! You shouldn't have gone!" Carlisle chastised.

"Yes, well we should've known by now that Edward is full of shit! Bella is sittin' right next to me and we had a long talk. Edward lied about a lot of things Carlisle. He told her that he and the family didn't want anything to do with her and then he left her in the middle of the woods!" Jasper raged.

"What?!" Esme's voice came over the receiver. "Bella? Honey?"

"Yes?" I asked, in the direction of her voice.

"We love you dear. We would never say anything like that!"

"Thank you, Esme," I smiled.

"What else happened?" Carlisle asked.

I shifted closer to where Carlisle's voice was and said, "I'm suffering the remaining effects of PTSD and depression. Also, I had a bit of an issue for a while where I could hear and see Edward whenever I did something dangerous. So, I decided to learn how to ride a motorcycle so that I could see him more. I had an accident and now I'm blind."

There were a few horrified gasps on the other side of the call.

"What's worse, is that she's havin' these odd attacks. They started a little after James was destroyed. They were slow and far apart but now they happen regularly and are going by faster. She says that they burn a lot. I noticed that her scent shifted when it happened and that's why I called you. She smelled of venom and like a vampire goin' through the change. But as soon as it was done, the scent disappeared," Jasper intervened.

"Bella? Can you describe these attacks for me?" Carlisle's smooth voice asked.

"Burning, fiery torture. I can't breathe at all and Jasper's scent made my throat burn hotter. His skin didn't help either. Everything becomes blurry and I can't move until it's over. It's worse than when James bit me, because the pain is everywhere, not just in my hand," I explained, describing the horrible pain.

"Jasper, I want you to watch these attacks. Mark down when they happen and make a timetable. I'll be there tomorrow with Esme and we'll try and figure out what's going on. I have a theory, but I'd like to see you first, Bella? If that's alright with you?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure."

"Thank you. Stay with her Jasper and help her when she needs it," he ordered.

"Right."

"Goodbye dears!" Esme called.

"Bye," we parroted back.

Jasper closed his phone and we sat there for a few moments.

"Can't anything ever just be normal when it comes to me?" I asked after a while.

"I don't think you'll ever be normal, Bella. But that's alright. Normal is borin' anyway," he answered.

**A/N: Another done! FYI: I will be doing the story from 3rd Person from now on.**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other stories!**

**See ya! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Twilight.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

Jasper Whitlock was a very well composed being. Even with his abilities as an Empath, he was very good at keeping himself in check, despite everyone around him being in emotional chaos.

There were very few times when he lost his cool. In fact, he could only count four times that he had let his emotions get the better of him and he was about to go for a fifth.

His last was when Rose had told him that his wife was lying to him and was being unfaithful with _Edward_ of all people! He ripped the forest apart after that.

When he had learned of Alice and Edward's infidelity, he had been pissed. But he was able to keep himself from doing any damage to anyone or Esme's house. The anger had just been building up and to hear from Isabella that she had been doing life threatening things all because of that _boy_!

That she had been depressed over what he had said to her. How he lied about the whole family and then left her alone in the woods. How he had her under the impression that Rose hated her guts. And he even told her she wasn't good enough.

She was even better than good. She was perfect. That little _boy _wouldn't know a real woman even if she stood before him, naked as the day she was born, doing the Macarena.

Jasper had always felt protective of Isabella and he had never understood why. But coming to Forks and seeing her again. Seeing her pale eyes and hearing about her suffering all at the hands of that bratty mind reader, made it all very clear to him. And to hear all of these things with his already high anger, just made him want to demolish the forest all over again.

He couldn't stop touching her and he wasn't scared that he'd lose control. That was the farthest thing from his mind at the moment. He just wanted to be near her and to assure her that Edward was lying piece of shit!

And then she doubled over, clutching at her chest, tears coming from her eyes. He'd never been so scared. The pain coming to him, was the same as a human who had been bitten and was in the middle of the change. And she had described it as a fiery torture. She said that t burned and made it hard to breathe. That it had been happening since the James Incident and that they had been coming a lot faster these days. The fact that she smelled of venom as it happened, worried him. He had an idea, but he really didn't want to be right. Or maybe he did, he didn't understand at the moment.

But now Carlisle and Esmé were coming and they needed to explain some things to Bella and Charlie, who was in the house, unaware of all these things.

"How does your father feel about the whole Edward situation?" he asked, rubbing her hand.

She sighed and looked off at the house even though she couldn't see it. "He never liked Edward, but he really liked Alice. What am I going to tell him?"

Jasper sat there and tried to think of something. Anything really. The only way that he could see Charlie Swan understanding everything, was if he was told about vampires and eventually turned into one. But would Isabella or he want that? Was that sort of life really something for a forty-year old man?

What was he saying? Marcus of the Volturi was turned in his forties and there were plenty of other vampires that were turned in their later years. But would Charlie really want to kill people? Or if he took to the 'Vegetarian' diet, would he be okay with it?

"How do you think your father would react to vampires?" the blonde asked.

"I dont know. Renée believes in the supernatural almost religiously, but Charlie has always been skeptical on such things."

Jasper sighed, "Well, we'll need to tell him about Edward's actions, so he won't be opposed to you spendin' time with the family, when we move back."

"You're coming back?!"

"After all the drama that's happened, why shouldn't we? I know Esmé and Emmett have terribly missed you. Rose likes your reactions to certain things and Carlisle loves the fact that you're so open to things normal people would shun. I for one, love how you seem to be able to control your emotions so well, which makes bein' around you easier."

There were many other things he liked about her too, but he had to keep their interaction PG until the right moment.

"Okay, I'm goin' to go and get my Ducati. I'll be back soon."

He took off quickly to get his bike. If he parked it somewhere on the street, then Charlie wouldn't be so confused on how he got there.

He placed the bike behind Isabella's truck and sighed. It wasn't a loud vehicle anyway, so he could just pass it off as being really well taken care of to not make much sound.

Isabella was standing by the back door, waiting for him.

She held out her hand and he took it, silently relishing the contact. She felt calm and it was nice.

She opened the door and called out, "Hey Dad!"

"Yes?!" he called from the living room.

"I have someone here who wants to explain something important to you."

Charlie's footstep came from down the hall. "Who is it Bells?"

As he entered the room, Isabella plastered on a huge smile and pointed to Jasper, "Jasper came to see how I was doing and we talked. I just found out that Edward lied about a lot of things. Jasper wanted to explain it to you."

Charlie did not look pleased to see him. His emotions were erratic and he was fluctuating between anger, annoyance and protectiveness for Isabella.

Jasper straightened, rising to his full height of six feet and three inches. He looked Charlie in the eye and said, "Chief Swan, I'm Jasper Whitlock Hale. I wanted to inform you of Edward's lies and infidelity, so that you'd understand the whole situation."

Charlie's eyes drifted to the rifle on top of the fridge and then to Jasper, "Fine then. Have a seat and let's talk."

**A/N: Another done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

_**Check out my other Twilight stories, plus my Harry Potter, Naruto and Inuyasha stories!**_

**Se ya! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello, people! Thanks for the good response to this story!**

**I don't own Twilight.,**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

Two pairs of red eyes connected. One was a smooth burgundy and the other was a bright, erratic looking crimson.

"Why have you trespassed onto my territory?" the possessor of the burgundy eyes asked, a small hint of a Spanish accent in their voice.

The crimson eyes narrowed. "I don't mean anyone here harm. I have come in search of Maria."

"I am she," the burgundy eyes widened slightly. "What do you want, stranger?"

"I am Victoria and I have some information that I think you would be interested in," crimson eyes sparkled in excitement.

Maria brushed her black hair behind one ear. "And what, Victoria, could you possibly have to tell me that is so important? Why shouldn't I have you ripped apart and burned for your actions?"

Victoria's flame red hair rustled in the breeze and her lips twisted into a snarl.

"You wish you have your Major back, correct?"

Maria growled immediately, "Where is he? He is mine!"

"He is a part of the Olympic Coven and has been for several years, with his mate. I know this, because my mate and I had been passing through the area and met them. His '_family' _as they called their coven, had a human girl with them, but they refused to use her as what she was meant for. Instead, when my mate wanted to drain the girl, the Major's friend became defensive. My mate was killed all for a human girl and I want my revenge. I figured an alliance between us would be beneficial. You assist me in killing the girl and get your man back in the process."

Maria glowered, "What did he look like?"

"Over six feet tall and very lean. Honey blonde hair that almost reaches his collar and has a slight wave to it. He was covered in scars and has golden eyes. Apparently the coven do not hunt humans and settle for animals. All of them had golden eyes. His mate called him Jasper. After breaking into the school building where most of them attend, I found out that he goes by the name Jasper Hale."

Maria's eyes flashed. "And what of this coven. Are there any with abilities like Jasper's?"

"Yes. His mate can see the future, but only when you make a decision. Once the decision is made, she will see what happens. If you change the direction and do something different, the future will change as well, but she will still see it. Since they may have her looking out for me, it's best to have someone else doing the planning. If you do it, they won't expect anything," Victoria answered.

"There is the vampire with the pet human. He is a Telepath and I can speculate that he can run ten more feet in a second than the average vampire. I can run thirty feet in one second, but he can forty. Another of them, the really big one, has extra strength. Other than that, there's nothing else about the coven that's interesting."

Maria had a calculative look on her face.

Victoria opened her mouth. "The reason I need help, is because not only is the coven protecting this girl, but now an entire pack of werewolves are guarding her and the town she lives in!"

If it was possibly, Maria blanched. Children of the Moon were supposed to be extinct. Or very nearly dead at the least.

Was it really worth it? To risk facing off werewolves all for her second?

Thinking of Jasper, she concluded that yes, he was definitely worth it. He was hers and no one, not even his supposed _mate_, could have him!

And on top of that, she could gain a Seer and a Telepath if she played her cards correct. Yes, this would work out splendidly.

"Are you willing to relinquish control to me, in order to see the pet human dead?" Maria queried.

Victoria sighed. "Yes, I have to avenge my mate. Once she is dead, I will be able to move on."

"Then we have an accord," Maria stated, holding out her hand.

Victoria eyed it worriedly for a moment, before stepping forward to take it herself.

"Now, do you have any specific abilities that could assist us?" Maria said, drawing the red-head in and pulling her along.

"I don't know if you'd call it a power or not, but I always seem to know how to get away. Even when surrounded by Volturi Guards, they could never catch me."

"You've encountered the Volturi and made it out unscathed?" Maria asked in awe, giving Victoria a once over.

The redhead nodded. "Yes. Back when my coven attracted too much attention, because there were too many beautiful women living in on house near a human civilization, the Volturi came and killed all but two. My friend Heidi joined them and let them use her power and I ran away."

"How old are you? Because you look very young, eve for a vampire," Maria commented.

"I was changed by my sister when I was sixteen, sometime during the fifteen hundreds. I believe it was in the latter half of the century," Victoria told her.

Okay, so the vampire was actually much older than her.

Maria would have to watch out. Victoria could possibly have more skill than she and may try to take over her army. She couldn't let that happen!

"Come, Victoria. Let us discuss some more."

* * *

Charlie Swan stared at Jasper in shock. Was he really being serious? Could they really exist?

"Sir, I am bein' dead serious. This isn't some sort of a joke. It would explain perfectly why Bella can get everywhere, even though she's blind. Why she hears things so far away and smells when it's goin' to rain."

Charlie looked t Bella, who was nodding her head very slowly.

"So, what happened with the whole, Bella leaving for Phoenix and suddenly wanting to come back?" he asked.

"A foreign vampire caught wind of her scent and began a hunt. Bella wanted to get away from you so she didn't put you in danger. Alice and I took her to Phoenix, but she slipped away from us to go and foolishly face a vampire on her own. He injured her badly. The rest of the family showed up and Edward had to suck out the venom that had been injected into her body. She never fell out a window. Bella isn't _that _bad."

"And why did _Edwin _leave her alone in the woods?"

Jasper gave a low snort, that only Bella could hear. "At Bella's birthday party, she had accidentally cut herself. I am new to the vegetarian vampire life. Only feeding on animals is still a new concept for me and when I smelled her blood, I attacked. I was easily restrained and Carlisle took care of her. Edward used that as an opportunity to lie to her and tell her that the whole family was leaving because we didn't want her around. He spun a whole tale and barely any of it was truth.

Chief Swan, all I have to say is, Edward was cheatin' on Bella with my wife and they were caught very recently. I came here to see how Bella was doin' and I saw what had happened. We talked and she told me about the recent events and I can't let this be. I can't let her feel bad for Edward's lyin' and mistakes. Also, her abilities and these strange pains she's havin' randomly, may mean somethin' important. Carlisle and Esme are on their way to examine her."

"What kind of something?" Charlie asked, worriedly.

Jasper looked the man in the eye and said, "Bella may be slowly turning into a vampire."

**A/N: Another one is finished!**

**How was it? Let me know in a constructive, respectful manner, please?**

**Check out my other Twilight stories. _Sia Lode_(completed) Aro/Bella. _Purgatory My Way_(in-progress) Aro/Bella. And my new fic, _Guardians_(just posted) Edward/Bella.**

**See ya! :D**


End file.
